1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footcare whirlpool massage instrument, and more particularly to a footcare whirlpool massage instrument equipped with an ozone generator capable of massaging entire feet with jets of high-pressure water and simultaneously killing minute germs on feet with ozone jets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the income level increase in recent years, the stress problem, which was put aside during the economic developments, is emerging as an issue at home, in society, and so on, and most people become seriously aware of the importance of health more than ever. Accordingly, diverse health auxiliary instruments and foods deeply penetrate into everyday life to form a large-scale market, and even the massage therapy, which has been handed down as one of folk remedies from generation to generation and used in a particular level of society such as athlete, is being brought into the public.
Such a massage therapy, by converting rotational motions into vibratory motions with a driving device such as a motor, has an effect of relieving muscular fatigue by stimulating acupuncture points of the human body to promote metabolism.
In recent years, as a massage instrument used for the massage therapy as stated above, a massage chair from which users can obtain the massage effect on their neck, back parts, and the like, while comfortably sitting thereon, has been developed and widely used, such a massage chair is provided with a vibration-generating device, and users can control its vibration strength and pattern to their desires. Further, a message chair having a footbath has been developed and widely used which can relieve back and neck fatigue together with foot fatigue at the same time
Such a massage chair having a footbath takes in reservoir water of the footbath and strongly jets into the footbath to produce whirlpool which presses and massages feet.
However, the conventional massage instrument as described above which generates whirlpool which massages feet massages and washes feet in the footbath by using the whirlpool generated by water jets, but has a limit in eliminating up to minute germs on feet with only the water jets.
Accordingly, the present invention has been devised to solve the above problem, so it is an object of the present invention to provide a footcare whirlpool massage instrument equipped with an ozone generator which can form whirlpool in a footbath with high-pressure water jets in order for the whirlpool to press and massage the surfaces of feet and simultaneously kill minute germs on the feet with ozone jets into the footbath.
In order to achieve the above object of the present invention, a footcare whirlpool massage instrument equipped with an ozone generator according to the present invention, in a footcare whirlpool massage instrument having a support base and a footbath part formed on the support base and into which water is jetted, further comprises an ozone generator installed inside the support base and for jetting ozone into the footbath part.
Further, according to a preferred feature of the present invention, the ozone generator includes a case installed in the support base; a control circuit part installed in the case and for supplying electric power from external; an ozone generator installed in the case and connected to the control circuit part, and for generating ozone based on controls of the control circuit part; a discharge hose connected to an outlet side of the ozone generator and for discharging the generated ozone outside the case; and an ozone switch connected to the control circuit part and for turning on and off operations of the ozone generator.
Further, according to another feature of the present invention, the discharge side of the discharge hose is connected to a transfer path for transferring water into the footbath part in order for the ozone to be jetted into the footbath part together with water.